


Throwing Your Weight Around

by liions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, clones are all a little bit in love with their general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liions/pseuds/liions
Summary: A collection of stories that follow the 291st Reconnaissance Company, led by Master Jedi Josephine Fenn and her two captains, Splice and Seeker. Will mostly follow tales of feats of the force, or the determination of the clone troopers, moving things around. [rating and tags updated as stories are added, but aiming for canon typical violence if any stories have it]





	Throwing Your Weight Around

The crew was in a small storage room, shoulders bumping up against each other as they settled on top and around the crates they were tasked with protecting. It was not an ideal situation, but general chitchat kept the mood light, swapping stories of recent missions and trading ration bars to get the right sort of mushed each trooper preferred. It was in a lull that Bentley spoke up, decidedly determined to get to the bottom of his confusion with jedi powers.

"Can you really lift things with your mind?" Groans and sounds of protest erupted around the group, some muffled by helmets, others loud in the open air.

"C'mon Bents," Seeker smacked him on the shoulder. "You can't just ask a Jedi that."

"Well it's a good question!" Bentley protested, missing the look of fondness from Josephine as he turned to return the shove. She laughed at their antics, holding up her hands to quiet the group before an actual fight broke out.

Her voice quieted the noise to a gentle murmur, interest pinging at the corners of her attention. "It's a fair question, I agree. Would you like a demonstration?" That got their attention, the Force practically glowing with curiosity from the clones as they nodded or gave other verbal confirmations. They had all seen it to some level, their General flying over distances she shouldn't be able to make, clones being assisted up or down obstacles. The rush from battle meant they didn't focus on it, accepting the help and moving on but here was a chance to _see it_.

"Alright here we go," Josephine made a show of counting each clone, then the boxes in the space. When every thing (25 boxes) and person (12 clones) was counted, she stepped back and extended her arms. It was a slow shift at first as the Jedi inhaled. On her exhale, a certain weightlessness took over the room, like the free fall of a plane without the panic of a crash. It sent goosebumps along the group's arms under their suits. This was a power bigger than their being, boxed up and used by a human presence. The Jedi inhaled and exhaled twice, slow and loud breaths through her nose and whistling through her teeth. Then things began to float.

The boxes went up first, clones harmlessly shifted to allow everything to float at its own pace. Several clones laughed in quiet panic, sharp Manda'o and Basic swears breaking the air. Splice put a steadying hand on Seeker's arm, who looked like he was more likely to throw up his ration bar than enjoy the experience. They had all been helped across gaps, or lifted but it was different when they were just resting, no adrenaline to balance it out. Josephine opened her eyes then, the green bright in the dim light. She turned her head slowly to survey how high everything was floating, adjusting if need be. She held onto the focus and allowed herself a small teasing smile as she met Splice's eyes. He gave her a small salute. There was never any doubt in his mind that his General was powerful, and the fact that she was looking around proved it even more.

"Yeah okay, pretty impressive I admit." Bentley's voice came floating down from his position and chuckles echoed the room. The note of panic of facing the unkown was clear in his voice, despite his efforts to cover it with bravado. "But, it's just the force right? You couldn't actually lift one of us." The challenge in his voice was apparent, jaws dropped at his blatant disrespect for their General's abilities. Evidently his shiny status was still holding strong. Before anyone could close their mouths and actually respond, the room shifted. Items settled back in their homes, clones returned to their boxes. Bentley, floating closest to the Jedi, floated directly into Josephine's arms, the last bit of gravity catching up to drop him ever so slightly. He felt solid again, and was solidly held.

"What made you think I couldn't carry you?" Their General teased, shifting her weight slight enough that Bents could feel it like electricity up his spine. His armor - _the entire suit minus his helmet,_ he thought with shock- responded in kind with a gentle groan and Bentley felt his heart rate race in his ears. _Hot damn_. From the expressions around the room, he could tell others felt the same. Someone whistled in shock, an appreciative sound similar to what one would use when finding the gun that fit perfectly in their grip. She grinned widely at his startled face, then winked as she released him to stumble back to his seat on the crate. Once seated, he shoved his helmet on with a red face, sufficently impressed. Hot damn indeed.


End file.
